Patch 7.2.5
and Chromie faction * New Micro-holidays ** Auction House Dance Party! ** Great Gnomeregan Race ** Moonkin Festival * The Trial of Style * ** Awards the Demon Hunter Transmog: * Tomb of Sargeras raid opens June 20 | api = 7.2.5 | Prev = 7.2.0hotfix9 | Current = 7.2.5 | Next = 7.2.5hotfix1 }} Version: 7.2.5.24330 (Live) / 7.2.5.24330 (PTR) = Patch 7.2.5 = Patch 7.2.5 was announced to be released on June 13th, 2017. It was released on June 13, 2017 as expected. Blizzard acknowledged video problems on Mac OS X external displays,File:Patch_7_2-2nd_1080p_windowed_fullscreen_monitor_bug.jpg Eloemaz|date=3-Apr-2017 06:18 PM|bluequote= Hello all, Thank you all for reporting this. Sorry for the delayed reply. We have been investigating that is causing WoW to display like this one second monitor. I do not have an ETA just yet when a fix will be out. Thank you all for your patience while we work on this.}} but may have fixed it in Patch 7.2.5 according to at least one player report. They also acknowledged a problem with loading screens on Intel GPU on Mac OS X. Rommax|date=29-Mar-2017 09:25 PM|bluequote= Glitchy looking loading screens on Intel GPUs is a known issue. We're working on a fix. For the time being, it should be a benign issue. It only affects the appearance loading screens.}} Tomb of Sargeras raid release schedule The official release schedule for Tomb of Sargeras raid is as follows: *Tuesday, Jun. 20 – Normal and Heroic Difficulties Open *Tuesday, Jun. 27 – Mythic difficulty and Raid Finder Wing 1 – Gates of Hell ( , , ) Open *Tuesday, Jul. 11 – Raid Finder Wing 2 – Wailing Halls ( , , ) Opens *Tuesday, Jul. 25 – Raid Finder Wing 3 – Chamber of the Avatar ( , ) Opens *Tuesday, Aug. 8 – Raid Finder Wing 4 — Deceiver's Fall ( ) Opens Official patch notes New Features TIMEWALKING: THE BLACK TEMPLE The time has come to join a raid of 10-30 adventurers and venture back in time to The Black Temple in Outland. You’ll be scaled to player level 70 and item level 141 on your way into this memorable highlight of the Burning Crusade expansion. ALL NEW STORY SCENARIO In this new scenario, you’ll use the time-twisting powers of the Bronze Dragonflight to help Chromie prevent her own assassination. NEW EVENTS *;The Trial of Style ** The Blood Elves have teamed up with the Ethereal transmogrifiers to put on a grand Azerothian fashion tournament. Compete against five other players to determine who’s the best dresser. *;Moonkin Festival ** A wondrous celebration of all things moonkin is happening in Moonglade. Stop by and see what you can learn! *;Auction House Dance Studio ** The main auction houses in Orgrimmar and Stormwind have been cleaned out and turned into dance parties for the day. Crowd on in and show some faction pride! *;The Great Gnomeregan Race ** The Gnomes: they run. PET BATTLE DUNGEON: DEADMINES Something is amiss in the Deadmines and it will take you and your battle pets to put a stop to it. Speak to Breanni in Dalaran to begin the quest. Requires completion of Pet Battle Dungeon: Wailing Caverns. DARKMOON FAIRE ROCKS The forsaken band Blight Boar has invaded the Darkmoon Faire! Every hour on the half-hour, the band will rock out with a death metal tune. Battle the Metal Knight to earn achievements, consumables, and a monthly chance at a brutal helm or killer guitar mace. Changes CLASSES *Smart heals such as Wild Growth and Holy Word: Sanctify now favor player targets over non-player targets, regardless of their health. *;Death Knight **Death Strike damage increased by 10%. **;Blood ***Damage of all abilities increased by 15%. ***Heart Strike damage increased by 10%. ***Icebound Fortitude is now learned at level 57 (was 65). ***Soulforge replaced with new talent: Heart of Ice ****Death Strike increases the duration of Icebound Fortitude by 2 seconds. ***Vampiric Blood is now learned at level 60 (was 57). **;Frost ***Damage of all abilities increased by 3%. ***Blast Radius (Artifact trait) now increases damage dealt by Howling Blast by 6% per rank (was 10% per rank). ***Rime now procs at half the Obliterate rate for Frostscythe. ***Thronebreaker (Artifact trait) now procs at a half the Obliterate rate for Frostscythe. **;Unholy ***The damage of all Unholy abilities has been increased by 5%. ***Dark Arbiter now has a duration of 20 seconds (was 15 seconds). ***Dark Arbiter’s Val’kyr Strike damage has been reduced by 24%. ***Death Coil damage increased by 40%. ***Death Coil now costs 45 runic power (was 35). ***Death’s Harbinger now gives 2 runes (was 3). ***Defile damage increased by 38%. ***Instructor's Fourth Lesson now activates 1-2 Festering Wounds (was 1-3). ****''Developers’ notes: The random number of Wounds that could drop off your target made the rotation very unpredictable to manage at times, and we're reducing that a bit. ***Shadow Infusion now reduces Dark Transformation’s cooldown by 7 seconds (was 5 seconds).'' ***Sudden Doom now procs 20% slower. *;Demon Hunter **;Havoc ***Chaos Blades now increase damage done by 30% (was a scaled increase based on Mastery), duration increased to 18 seconds (was 12). ***Fel Barrage no longer uses charges, and now has a 1 minute cooldown (was a 30-second recharge time). Your damaging abilities now have a chance to reduce the cooldown by 5 seconds. ***Fel Barrage damage increased by 100%, and now deals damage over 2 seconds (was 1 second). ***Prepared now generates 100 Fury over 10 seconds (was 40 Fury over 5 seconds). **;Vengeance ***Damage of all abilities, including talents, increased by 15%. ***Blade Turning redesigned: Parrying an attack increases your Pain generation by 20% for 5 seconds. ***Demon Spikes can only be extended to a maximum of three times its base duration. ***Demonic Infusion cooldown reduced to 1.5 minutes (was 2 minutes). ***Feast of Souls total healing increased by 20%. ***Fracture now costs 30 Pain (was 20 Pain). ***Immolation Aura periodic damage increased by an additional 22%. ***Last Resort will not absorb a killing blow of more than 200% of the player’s maximum health. ***Lesser Soul Fragment generation from Shear has been increased by 10%. ***Soul Cleave now costs 25 to 50 Pain (was 30 to 60), and now heals for 6.6 times Attack Power per 25 Pain spent. ***Spirit Bomb redesigned: Consume all Soul Fragments within 25 yards and then explode, afflicting nearby enemies with Frailty for 20 seconds and damaging them for 3.0x Attack Power fire per fragment. You heal for 20% of all damage you deal to enemies with Frailty. ***When Demon Spikes is activated and a Demon Spikes buff is already present, the values of the two buffs are now correctly averaged. ***When Soul Fragments are created that exceed the cap of 5 active fragments, the oldest fragment is now automatically consumed if it is within 60 yards of the Demon Hunter. If it is more than 60 yds from the Demon Hunter, it despawns. *;Druid **;Balance ***Stellar Drift now increases Starfall’s damage by 50% (was 60%). ***Starsurge damage increased by 11%. **;Feral ***Ferocious Bite damage increased by 30%. ***Soul of the Forest now causes your finishing moves to deal 5% increased damage and grant 5 Energy per combo point. **;Guardian ***Healing from Frenzied Regeneration and Skysec's Hold is no longer increased by Mastery: Nature's Guardian. ***Galactic Guardian’s proc rate reduced by 30%. ***Gore is now also activated by Maul. ***Ironfur now increases armor by 65% (was 80%). ***Maul damage increased by 650%, cost increased to 45 Rage (was 20). Maul is now on the global cooldown, and has no self-cooldown (was 3 seconds). Maul damage not increased in PvP. ***Mark of Ursol removed. ***Rage generated per melee swing reduced by 14%. **;Restoration ***Damage of all abilities increased by 25%. ***The healing done by all Restoration healing spells has been decreased by 4%. ***Cultivation healing reduced by 16%. ***Mastery: Harmony now increases the healing done by Mark of Shifting. *;Hunter **Play Dead/Wake Up no longer has a maximum range (was 100 yards). **;Beast Mastery ***All damage dealt by abilities and pets increased by 6%. ***Dire Beast now has 2 charges baseline. ***Dire Frenzy now has 2 charges baseline. ***Aspect of the Wild now reduces the global cooldown of all damaging spells by 0.2 seconds while active. ***Chimaera Shot’s cooldown increased to 15 seconds (was 9 seconds), damage increased by 100%, and missile speed increased by 25%. **;Marksmanship ***Aimed Shot "first attack" bonus is now 50% (was 100%). ***Aimed Shot damaged increased 55%. ***Legacy of the Windrunners damage increased by 55%. ***Patient Sniper bonus reduced to 6% (was 10%). ***Piercing Shot damage increased by 55%. ***Unerring Arrows bonus reduced to 3% (was 4%). ***Vulnerable bonus reduced to 30% (was 100%). ****''Developers’ notes: This set of changes preserves the damage of all the abilities while affected by Vulnerable, but substantially reduces the downside of hitting a target without Vulnerable. ***Sidewinders damage increased by 20%.'' **;Survival ***Dragonsfire Grenade damage increased by 33%. ***Explosive Trap now has a damage radius of 8 yards (was 5 yards). *;Mage **;Fire ***Warmth of the Phoenix duration increased to 12 seconds (was 10 seconds). **;Frost ***Brain Freeze’s delay has been modified so that it’s no longer possible, with Haste, to land two Ice Lances during a single Winter’s Chill. ***Comet Storm’s missile radius increased to 6 yards (was 4 yards). ***Cone of Cold damage increased by 170%. ***Flurry’s tooltip has been updated to reflect that while Brain Freeze is active, Flurry applies Winter’s Chill to the target. ***Flurry missile speed increased by 11%. ***Ice Lance missile speed increased by 30%. ***Thermal Void redesigned: Increases Icy Veins’ duration by 10 seconds. Your Ice Lances against frozen targets extend your Icy Veins by an additional 1 second. *;Monk **Chi Wave healing increased by 73%. **;Brewmaster ***Brewmaster passive armor bonus increased to 25% (was 15%), and is now a visible passive trait “Brewmaster’s Balance”, learned at level 10. ***Blackout Strike's cooldown is no longer affected by Haste. ***Dragonfire Brew (Artifact trait) now also increases the duration of Breath of Fire by 100%. ***Hot Blooded (Artifact trait) now reduces damage taken by 1% per rank (was 2%). ***Ironskin Brew can only be extended to a maximum of three times its base duration. ***Elusive Dance now increases Purify % by 20% (was 15%). ***Fortifying Brew increases Stagger % by 10% (was 20%) ***High Tolerance now grants 8/12/15% Haste (was 5/10/15%). ***Invoke Niuzao, the Black Ox now deals 50% increased damage. ***Ironskin Brew increases Stagger by 35% (was 40%). ***Mastery: Elusive Brawler is now also triggered by hitting with Blackout Strike and Breath of Fire. ***Purifying Brew now clears 40% of your damage delayed with Stagger (was 50%). ***Rushing Jade Wind's duration has been increased by 50% for Brewmasters only. ***Special Delivery proc chance increased to 100% (was 30%), and damage reduced by 70%. ***Staggered damage cannot exceed 1000% of your maximum health. ***Staggering Around (Artifact trait) has been redesigned: ****Purifying Brew clears an additional 1/2/3/4% of the damage delayed by Stagger. **;Mistweaver ***All healing spells now do 4% increased healing. ***Damage of Tiger Palm, Blackout Kick, Rising Sun Kick, and Spinning Crane Kick increased by 14%. ***Enveloping Mist mana cost reduced by 14%. ***Essence Font now has a 12 second cooldown and a duration of 8 seconds (was 6 seconds). ***Essence Font cost reduced by 10%, and direct healing increased by 23%. ***Essence Font can now be cast while moving. ***Life Cocoon absorb increased by 35%. ***Refreshing Jade Wind cost reduced by 30% and duration increased to 9 seconds (was 6 seconds). ***Refreshing Jade Wind’s cooldown is now reduced by Haste. ***Refreshing Jade Wind no longer buffs Essence Font. ***Rising Sun Kick mana cost reduced by 25%. ***Thunder Focus Tea now causes Essence Font to channel 100% faster. ***Vivify healing increased by 9% and mana cost reduced by 11%. **;Windwalker ***Damage of most abilities increased by 10%. ***Hit Combo maximum stacks reduced to 6 (was 8). ***Invoke Xuen, the White Tiger’s damage reduced by 10%. ***Fists of Fury’s range increased to 8 yards (was 5) and damage reduced by 20%. ***Rushing Jade Wind now applies Mark of the Crane to up to 2 (was 4) nearby targets. ***Spinning Crane Kick’s Mark of the Crane’s damage bonus per target reduced to 40% (was 50%) per target. *;Paladin **Repentance and Blinding Light no longer deal damage. **;Holy ***Fervent Martyr no longer has a Beacon of Light requirement, now reduces health as well as mana cost of Light of the Martyr, and now reduces mana cost by 25% per stack (was 50%). ***Light's Hammer cost reduced by 20%. **;Protection ***Ardent Defender will not absorb a killing blow of more than 200% of the player’s maximum health. ***Shield of the Righteous can only be extended to a maximum of three times its base duration. **;Retribution ***All damage increased by 3.5%. ***Blessing of the Ashbringer now grants 4% strength (was 2000 strength). ***Divine Hammer damage reduced by 25%. *;Priest **;Discipline ***Power Infusion has been moved to level 100, Purge the Wicked has been moved to level 90, and Clarity of Will has been moved to level 75. ***Atonement’s duration has been reduced to 15 seconds without the Contrition Talent. ***Divine Star cost reduced by 20%. ***New talent at level 100: Evangelism ****Extends the duration of all active Atonements by 7 seconds. ***Grace now correctly benefits Shadow Covenant. ***Halo cost reduced by 25%. ***The Mastery effect for Discipline has been increased by 7%. ***Power Infusion reduces mana costs by 25% (was 20%). ***Power Word: Barrier mana cost reduced by 37% and radius increased by 23%. ***Power Word: Radiance now has 2 charges, an 18-second recharge, and a cast time of 2 seconds (was 2.5 seconds). ***Power Word: Radiance now heals 5 targets (was 6), and now applies 6 Atonements (was 3) at 60% of normal duration (was 100%). ***Power Word: Solace damage has been increased by 14%. ***Plea base mana cost increased by 400%, but no longer costs additional mana per Atonement. ***Power Word: Shield cost increase by 15%. ***Purge the Wicked periodic damage increased by 4%. ***New talent at level 75: Sanctuary ****Smite’s absorption effect is increased by 50%. ***Shadow Covenant moved to level 75, replacing Contrition. ***Shadow Word: Pain damage increased by 5%. ***Smite damage increased by 16%. ***Smite now costs 0.5% of base mana (was 1.0%). ***Twist of Fate replaces The Penitent at level 15. ***The Penitent’s effects are now included in Penance. **;Holy ***Damage of Holy Fire, Holy Word: Chastise, and Smite increased by 25%. ***Damage of Holy Nova increased by 14%. ***Binding Heal cost reduced by 32%. ***Circle of Healing healing increased by 15% and cost reduced by 40%. ***Divine Star cost reduced by 20%. ***Halo cost reduced by 25%. ***Smite damage increased by 11%. **;Shadow ***Mindbender now generates 8 Insanity per swing (was 4). ***Shadow Word: Pain damage increased by 10%. *;Rogue **Pickpocketing: Griftah in the Hall of Shadows has found a lamp, which may lead the sticky-fingered among you to interesting challenges and great profit. **Griftah now sells a selection of items for Coins of Air to his distinguished clientele. **Items purchasable with Dingy Iron Coins are now also purchasable with Coins of Air. **;Assassination ***Damage of all abilities increased by 10%. ***Agonizing Poison has been removed. ***New talent added, replacing Agonizing Poison: Toxic Blade ****Costs 20 Energy, generates 1 Combo Point, 25 second cooldown. ****Stab your enemy with a toxic blade, dealing Weapon Damage Nature damage. Your Nature damage abilities against the target are increased by 35% for 9 seconds. ***Exsanguinate now causes your Bleed effects to bleed out 150% (was 100%) faster. ***Exsanguinate now costs 25 Energy. ***Fan of Knives damage increased by 40%. ***Vendetta now affects Poison Bomb damage. **;Outlaw ***''Developers’ notes: Our overall goals here include smoothing out Energy regeneration and reducing the frequency of both resource drought and Energy capping.'' ***All damage increased by 8%. ***Adrenaline Rush Energy regeneration increase reduced to 60% (was 100%). Duration increased to 20 seconds (was 15 seconds). ***Ambush damage increased by 33%. ***Combat Potency proc rate increased to 30% (was 20%), and Energy per proc reduced to 10 (was 15). ***Curse of the Dreadblades (Artifact trait) now works with Ambush. ***Fortune Strikes redesigned. Now increases Combat Potency’s proc rate by 2% per point (was +1 Energy per Combat Potency proc per point). ****''Developers’ notes: The net result of the two Combat Potency and Fortune Strikes changes is that Combat Potency should generate half as much Energy, twice as often.'' ***Restless Blades has returned. Finishing moves reduce the remaining cooldown on Adrenaline Rush, Between the Eyes, Sprint, Grappling Hook, Cannonball Barrage, Killing Spree, Marked for Death, Death from Above, Vanish by 0.5 seconds per combo point spent. ***Slice and Dice now increases attack speed by 125% (was 100%). ***Roll the Bones ****''Developers’ notes: The distribution of the number of buffs you get from Roll the Bones has changed. On average, you will get fewer buffs. Our goal is to significantly reduce the desire to frequently recast Roll the Bones when you get 1 buff.'' ***Broadsides now also increases the damage of your combo-point generating abilities by 20%. ***Buried Treasure increases Energy regeneration by 30% (was 25%). ***Grand Melee now increases attack speed by 55% (was 50%). ***True Bearing causes Finishing moves to reduce the cooldown of many abilities by 1.0 seconds (was 2.0 seconds) per combo point. **;Subtlety ***''Developers’ notes: Our overall goals are to remove uncontrolled player teleport from the baseline DPS rotation, to reduce the frequency of teleporting in PvP, to allow players to choose between more frequent or more impactful Shadow Dances, which equates to more frequent CC/utility or damage in PvP, to keep the PvE rotation engaging, and to make Symbols of Death more engaging.'' ***All damage dealt increased by 20%. ***Backstab base damage increased by 35%. ***Backstab damage bonus from being behind the target reduced to 20% (was 30%). ***Dark Shadow is a new talent at level 90: While Shadow Dance is active, all damage you deal is increased by 30%. ***Deepening Shadows now causes your finishing moves to reduce the remaining cooldown on Shadow Dance by 1.5 seconds (was 3 seconds) per combo point spent. ***Energetic Stabbing (Artifact trait) now has an increased proc chance of 50% (was 25%), now refunds 2 Energy per point (was 5), and now also works with Backstab. ***Enveloping Shadows redesigned. Deepening Shadows reduces the remaining cooldown of Shadow Dance by an additional 1.0 second per combo point spent. Shadow Dance gains 1 additional charge. ***Etched in Shadow (Artifact trait) is now named Weak Point: Increases the critical strike damage of Backstab and Shadowstrike by 5% per point. ***Feeding Frenzy (Artifact trait) now lasts for 30 seconds (was 20 seconds). ***Flickering Shadows (Artifact Trait) redesigned: Now reduces the cooldown of Sprint by 10 seconds and Vanish by 30 seconds. ***Gloomblade damage increased by 10%. ***Marked for Death’s cooldown reduced to 40 seconds (was 60 seconds) for Subtlety. ***Master of Shadows now gains 25 Energy over 3 seconds when you enter Stealth or Shadow Dance. ****''Developers’ notes: Pooling energy going into a Shadow Dance has long been the way to play Subtlety, and we’d like to bring that back. This design still gives you more energy for a Shadow Dance, but in a way that allows the Rogue to fully utilize pooling gameplay.'' ***Nightblade now increases your damage dealt to the target by 15%, with damage over time component reduced by 35%. ****''Developers’ notes: Further pushes Subtlety away from maintaining Nightblade on all secondary targets and instead into focusing their damage into 1 target. Additionally, gives Nightblade a mechanical interaction with the rest of the core rotation that fulfills the “setup” feel of Subtlety.'' ***Premeditation has been removed. ***Relentless Strikes now causes your finishing moves to generate 6 Energy per combo point spent. ***Second Shuriken (Artifact trait) damage increased by 200%. ***Shadow Dance now has 2 charges (was 3), and is no longer on the global cooldown. ***Shadow Dance’s base duration increased to 4 seconds (was 3 seconds). ***Shadow Nova (Artifact trait) damage increased by 67%. ***Shadow’s Whisper (Artifact trait) now increases Energy gain by 8 (was 5). ***Shadowstep now has 2 charges for Subtlety. ***Shadowstrike now hits at melee range (was a 15 yard range) and generates 2 combo points (was 1). ***Shadowstrike, when used while Stealthed, now deals 25% increased damage (was 9%) and teleports you up to 25 yards behind your target. This does not happen while in Shadow Dance or during Subterfuge. ***Shuriken Combo is a new passive talent available at level 70: Shuriken Storm increases the damage of your next Eviscerate by 10% for each enemy hit beyond the first. Stacks up to 5 times. ****''Developers’ notes: This aims to remove maintaining Nightblade on every target from your AOE rotation on 4+ targets. Instead, Subtlety will deal increased damage during AOE by focusing it into one target.'' ***Shuriken Storm base damage increased by 67%. ***Sprint now allows Subtlety Rogues to run over water. This is only possible when running forward. ***Subterfuge’s duration increase to Shadow Dance reduced to 1 second (was 2 seconds). ***Symbols of Death redesigned. Invoke ancient symbols of power, generating 40 Energy and increasing your damage done by 15% for 10 seconds. ***The Quiet Knife (Artifact trait) now increases damage dealt by Backstab by 5% (was 3%) per point. ***Weak Point (Artifact trait) now increases the critical strike damage of Backstab and Shadowstrike by 8% per point. *;Shaman **Earth Elemental has 600% of the Shaman's armor (was 400%) and 150% HP (was 100%). **Earth Elemental has 6% melee crit reduction. **;Elemental ***Earthquake damage increased by 30%, and no longer gains additional ticks with Haste. ***Earth Shock damage increased by 20% in non-PvP situations. ***Storm Elemental’s Wind Gust and Call Lightning damage increased by 25%. **;Enhancement ***Damage of all abilities increased by 10%. ***Ascendance no longer generates 12 Maelstrom/second, and now reduces the cooldown and cost of Stormstrike by 80%. ***New level 100 talent, Boulderfist: Rockbiter's recharge time is reduced by 15%. Boulderfist additionally increases Rockbiter damage by 20%. ***Crash Lightning damage increased by 20%. ***Earthen Spike now costs 20 Maelstrom (was 0). ***Earthen Spike damage increased by 25%. ***Earthen Spike now increases Nature and Physical damage you deal to the target by 30% for 10 seconds (was 15%). ***Flametongue proc damage increased by 28%. ***Fury of Air damage increased by 10%. ***Hailstorm damage increased by 11%. ***Hot Hand proc rate reduced by 29%. ***Landslide is now a level 15 talent, replacing Boulderfist. ***Lightning Bolt damage reduced by 15%. ***Mastery: Enhanced Elements proc chance bonus reduced by 36%. ***Rockbiter damage increased by 77%, and now generates 25 Maelstrom (was 20). ***Rockbiter now has 2 charges, with a recharge time of 6 seconds. ***Stormbringer chance to proc increased to 8% (was 5%), and now procs from all weapon attacks. ***Stormstrike cooldown reduced to 15 seconds (was 16 seconds). ***Tempest redesigned: Stormbringer gives your next Stormstrike 40% increased critical strike chance. ***Wind Strikes now increases your attack speed by 3% per point (was 10%) for 6 seconds (was 3 seconds). ***Wind Surge (Artifact trait) now increases damage done by Windfury by 8% per point (was 5%). ***Windsong now increases your attack speed by 30% (was 35%). **;Restoration ***Damage of all abilities increased by 25%. ***Wellspring cost reduced by 43%. *;Warlock **All Warlock pets and summons now have the same bounds and combat reach, including the glyphed versions of the base pets. **Soul Harvest duration is now 12 seconds + 4 seconds per target, for a maximum of 36 seconds (was 15 seconds + 2 seconds per target, maximum 35 seconds). **;Affliction ***All spells and pets’ damage increased by 20%. ***Contagion damage bonus reduced to 15% (was 18%). ***Death’s Embrace is a new talent replacing Soul Effigy. ****Agony, Corruption, Unstable Affliction, Seed of Corruption, Phantom Singularity, and Drain Soul deal up to 50% increased damage to enemies below 35% health. ***Soul Effigy removed. ***Haunt cooldown reduced to 25 seconds (was 30 seconds), and damage bonus reduced to 20% (was 30%). ***Malefic Grasp damage bonus reduced to 25% (was 70%). ***Phantom Singularity moved to level 60 (was level 100). ***Phantom Singularity cooldown reduced to 40 seconds (was 60 seconds), damage increased by 5%, healing reduced to 20% of damage done (was 30%), and radius reduced to 15 yards (was 25 yards). Now taps targets immediately. ***Seed of Corruption damage reduced by 20%. ***Siphon Life moved to level 100 (was level 60). ***Siphon Life damage increased by 30%, and healing reduced to 60% of damage done (was 100%). ***Soul Flame damage reduced by 20%. ***Wrath of Consumption (Artifact trait) damage per stack reduced to 1% (was 2%). **;Demonology ***Hand of Gul’dan impact damage increased by 180%. ***Infernal Furnace (Artifact trait) damage increase per point reduced to 8% (was 10%). ***Left Hand of Darkness (Artifact trait) now increases the damage of your pet by 2.5% (was 5%) when the Grimoire of Supremacy talent is chosen. **;Destruction ***''Developers’ notes: Soul Shards are now divided into 10 Soul Shard Fragments for Destruction Warlocks, in order to provide more reliable, granular Soul Shard generation, prevent random overcapping of resources, rein in Soul Shard generation slightly, and reduce the number of Chaos Bolts being cast.'' ***All damage increased by 10%. ***Cataclysm cooldown reduced to 30 seconds (was 45 seconds), cast time reduced to 2.5 seconds (was 3 seconds), and damage reduced by 25%. ***Channel Demonfire damage increased by 56%, and cooldown increased to 25 seconds (was 15 seconds). ***Chaos Bolt’s damage increased by 40%, and projectile speed increased by 25%. ***Chaos Bolt cast from the Chaos Bolt rift now deals 60% increased damage. ***Conflagrate now generates 5 Soul Shard Fragments (was 1 full Soul Shard/10 Soul Shard Fragments). ***Conflagrate now generates double resources from hitting a second Havoc target. ***Dimensional Rift (Artifact trait) now generates 3 Soul Shard Fragments ***Eradication’s damage bonus increased to 15% (was 12%), and duration increased to 7 seconds (was 6 seconds). ***Fire and Brimstone now causes Incinerate to generate 1 Soul Shard Fragment per target. ***Havoc’s duration increased to 10 seconds (was 8 seconds), and cooldown increased to 45 seconds (was 20 seconds). ***Immolate’s periodic damage has a 50% chance to generate 1 Soul Shard Fragment (was: periodic damage has a 15% chance to generate 1 Soul Shard). ***Immolate’s periodic damage critical strikes have a 100% chance to generate 1 Soul Shard Fragment (was: periodic damage critical strikes have a 30% chance to generate 1 Soul Shard). ***Incinerate now generates 1 Soul Shard Fragment, and now generates 2 Soul Shard Fragments on a critical strike. ***Incinerate’s mana cost reduced by 16%. ***Rain of Fire’s damage increased by 25%. ***Reverse Entropy redesigned slightly: Chaos Bolt and Rain of Fire restore 35% of your maximum mana and deal 10% increased damage. ***Shadowburn now generates 6 Soul Shard Fragments and an additional 6 if the target dies within 5 seconds. ***Soul Conduit now causes every Soul Shard you spend to have a 15% (was 20%) chance to be refunded. ***Soulsnatcher (Artifact trait) now causes Chaos Bolt to have a 3% (was 5%) chance per rank to refund 1 Soul Shard. ***Wreak Havoc now reduces the cooldown of Havoc by 20 seconds, and no longer increases its duration. *;Warrior **;Arms ***All abilities damage increased by 10%, in addition to any damage changes below. ***Auto-attack rage generation increased by 10%. Critical strike auto-attacks now generate 30% bonus Rage (was 50%). ***The effect of Mastery has been reduced by 20%. ***Anger Management now spends 20 Rage per 1 second of cooldown reduction (was 10 Rage per 1 second), and now also reduces the cooldown of Bladestorm. ***Cleave damage increased by 20%. ***Colossus Smash cooldown reduced to 20 seconds (was 30 seconds), and damage increased by 10%. ***Dauntless cost reduction is now 10% (was 20%). ***Deadly Calm now reduces Rage costs during Battle Cry by 75% (was 100%). ***Execute damage increased by 25%. If the target does not die, 30% of the Rage spent on Execute is refunded. ***Fervor of Battle is now moved to Level 75. ***Fervor of Battle damage bonus increased to 80% (was 45%). ***Focused Rage is now moved to Level 90. ***Focused Rage now costs 20 Rage (was 15 Rage). ***In For The Kill is now moved to Level 90, passively causes Colossus Smash to grant you 10% Haste for 8 seconds. ***In For The Kill now refunds 40 Rage (was 30 Rage). ***Mortal Strike damage increased by 20%. ***Opportunity Strikes now causes your extra attacks to generate 5 Rage, with a 0.5 second internal cooldown. ***Overpower no longer costs Rage, no longer procs from auto-attacks, and may not proc itself. ***Precise Strikes (Artifact trait) now causes Colossus Smash to increase the critical strike chance of your next Mortal Strike or Execute by 10% per rank. ***Ravager now generates 7 Rage per tick if it damages at least one enemy, for a maximum of 49 Rage over its duration if every tick deals damage. ***Rend cost increased to 30 Rage (was 10 Rage). ***Rend’s first hit now deals 150% weapon damage. ***Rend’s duration decreased to 8 seconds (was 15 seconds). ***Rend now deals damage every 2 seconds (was 3 seconds). ***Rend’s periodic damage has been increased to 2.5x attack power (was 2.4x attack power). ***Initial hit decreased to 150% weapon damage, down from 280%. ***Periodic damage increased to 2.5x AP per tick, up from 2.4x AP. ***Shattered Defenses (Artifact trait) now causes Colossus Smash to increase the damage of your next Mortal Strike or Execute by 60% (was 30%). This effect no longer increases the critical strike chance of Mortal Strike or Execute. ***Slam damage increased by 35%. ***Titanic Might now increases the duration of Colossus Smash by 8 seconds (was 16 seconds), and now also reduces the cooldown of Colossus Smash by 8 seconds. ***Trauma is now moved to Level 45. ***Trauma is now also activated by Execute. ***Void Cleave (Artifact trait) damage increased by 100%. ***Whirlwind damage increased to 90% weapon damage per hit, now costs 30 Rage (was 25 Rage). **;Fury ***All damage increased by 5%. ***Frenzy now lasts 15 seconds (was 10 seconds). ***Juggernaut (Artifact trait) now lasts 8 seconds (was 6 seconds). Juggernaut can now be activated when an off-hand hit killed the target. **;Protection ***Ignore Pain absorb amount increased by 20% ***Indomitable now increases maximum health by 20% (was 25%) and maximum effect of Ignore Pain by 20% (was 25%). ***Revenge damage reduced by 12%. ***Shield Block can only be extended to a maximum of three times its base duration. DUNGEONS AND RAIDS * Mythic Keystone enemy health and damage now increase by 10% per level (was 8% per level). * Mythic Keystones no longer deplete when used. They now downgrade by 1 level if a dungeon is not completed within the time limit. * The Mythic Keystone end-of-dungeon reward chest now contains a third item for the group when the dungeon is completed within the time limit. * In Mythic Keystone dungeons, beating the timer by a very large margin upgrades the Keystone by 2 or 3 levels instead of just 1, but no longer awards additional loot chests. * Clearing Mythic Keystone levels above 15 will have a chance of dropping additional items (roughly one extra item awarded per 3 difficulty levels beyond 15). * Added Group Finder activities for Mythic Trial of Valor and Nighthold. * Mythic Trial of Valor and Nighthold can now be entered by cross-server groups. EVENTS ;Midsummer Fire Festival * The Flame Wardens have constructed new bonfires in Draenor and the Broken Isles. * Igneous Flameling (pet) and Set of Matches (toy) can now be purchased with Burning Blossoms. * The Frost Lord Ahune is now available to players beginning at level 60, and scales with player level. ITEMS * Heirlooms can now increase to a maximum level of 110. Visit Estelle Gendry in the Undercity or Krom Stoutarm in Ironforge to purchase upgrades, or collect new upgrades during holidays. * Heirloom vendors now offer toy items that can be used to teach the flight paths of Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms to Azeroth’s adventurers. * Draught of Souls effectiveness has been reduced by 40% for Arms and Fury Warriors. * Majordomo’s Dinner Bell: The secondary stat buff granted by this trinket now only matches your Well Fed buff if you are a Tank specialization. For non-tanks, the secondary stat is always random. * Whispers in the Dark’s casting speed bonus and penalty now scale like a secondary stat. * Death Knight - Dreadwyrm Battleplate ** Frost 4-piece: Howling Blast now generates 6 Runic Power (was 8 Runic Power) while Rime is active. * Demon Hunter - Vestment of Second Sight ** Havoc 4-piece: Now increases your Chaos Strike critical strike chance by 8% (was 10%). * Hunter – Eagletalon Battlegear ** Beast Mastery 4-piece: Dire Beast/Dire Frenzy nowreduces the cooldown of Bestial Wrath by an additional 4 seconds (was 8 seconds). ** Marksmanship 2-piece: Every 45 Focus you spend reduces the cooldown of Trueshot by 1 second (was 35 Focus). ** Survival 2-piece: Flanking Strike now has 2 times the normal chance to trigger Hunting Companion (was 3 times chance). ** Survival 4-piece: When Mongoose Fury reaches 6 applications, you gain 15% increased damage to all abilities for 10 seconds (was 20%). * Mage – Regalia of Everburning Knowledge ** Fire 4-piece: Hot Streak has a 10% chance to also grant you 15% Haste for 10 seconds (was 20% Haste). ** Frost 2-piece: Frost Bolt has an 5% increased chance to trigger Brain Freeze (was 10%). * Monk – Vestments of Enveloped Dissonace ** Mistweaver 2-piece: Renewing Mist has a 1% increased chance to increase the healing of your next Vivify (was 2%). * Paladin – Battleplate of the Highlord ** Protection 4-piece: Shield of the Righteous has a 25% chance to reset the cooldown on Light of the Protector (was 35%). ** Retribution 2-piece: Your Holy Power spending attacks deal 7% more damage (was 10%). * Priest – Vestments of the Purifier ** Shadow 4-piece: For 2.5 seconds after activating Voidform, the cooldown on Void Bolt is reduced by 100% (was 4 seconds). * Rogue – Doomblade Battlegear ** Assassination 2-piece: Mutilate also causes the target to Bleed for 20% additional damage over 8 seconds (was 30%). ** 4-piece: Envenom deals 7% additional damage per Bleed you have on the target (was 10%). * Shaman – Regalia of Shackled Elements ** Enhancement 2-piece: Stromstrike damage increased 10%. ** Enhancement 4-piece: Lava Lash has an additional 10% chance to trigger Stormbringer. ** Elemental 4-piece: Elemental Focus increases damage and healing by an additional 7% (was 10%). * Warlock – Legacy of Azj’Aqir ** Affliction 4-piece: Agony has 1.1 times the normal chance to generate a Soul Shard (was 1.15 times chance). ** Demonology 4-piece: Dreadstalkers last 2.5 seconds longer (was 4 seconds). ** Destruction 4-piece: Conflagrate gains an additional charge and has 2 seconds reduced cooldown (was 3 seconds). * Warrior – Warplate of the Obsidian Aspect ** Arms 4-piece: Increases the duration of Battle Cry by 1 second (was 2 seconds). ** Fury 4-piece: Increases the duration of your Enrage by 1 second (was 1.5 seconds). ** Protection 2-piece: You gain 10% (was 20%) increased chance to critically block while Shield Block is active. LEGENDARY ITEMS * Death Knight ** Unholy *** Tak'theritrix's Shoulderpads: Your minions’ damage is increased by 40% (was 30%). * Demon Hunter ** Havoc *** Achor, the Eternal Hunger: Redesigned. Vengeful Retreat now heals you for 25% of your maximum health and grants 20% leech for 8 seconds. *** Mo’arg Bionic Stabilizers now increases damage per enemy hit by 25% (was 50%). * Druid ** Balance *** The Emerald Dreamcatcher: Starsurge reduces the Astral Power cost of your Starsurges by 5 Astral Power (was 7) for 5 seconds (was 3 seconds), stacking up to 2 times. ** Restoration *** Aman’thul’s Wisdom now increases Rejuvination’s duration for a maximum of 9 seconds (was 15 seconds). * Hunter ** Beast Mastery *** The Mantle of Command: Redesigned. Dire Beast / Dire Frenzy increases the damage done by your pets by 5% for 8 seconds. * Priest ** Discipline *** Estel, Dejahna’s Inspiration: Plea now increases your Haste by 1% per stack (was 2%) for each target with your Atonement for 8 seconds (was 5 seconds). *** Kam Xi’raff: Using Light's Wrath reduces the mana cost of all spells (was damaging spells) by 50% (was 75%) for 1 second, increased by 1 second per ally affected by your Atonement. * Rogue ** Subtlety *** The Dreadlord’s Deceit now rewards 25% increased damage per stack (was 35%). * Warlock ** Demonology *** Recurrent Ritual: Call Dreadstalkers now refunds 1 Soul Shard (was 2). ** Destruction *** Feretory of Souls: Casting a damaging Fire spell now has a 6% (was 10%) chance to generate a Soul Shard. *** Odr, Shawl of the Ymirjar: Enemies marked by your Havoc now take 15% (was 8%) increased damage from your single target spells. * Warrior ** Arms *** Archavon’s Heavy Hand: Now reduces the cost of Mortal Strike by 8 Rage. LEGION COMPANION APP * Fixed a bug causing the display of inaccurate mission durations. * Fixed a bug that caused the display of inaccurate mission costs. * Fixed a bug causing one champion to appear to counter multiple mission effects in error. PLAYER VERSUS PLAYER ;Demon Hunter * Solitude now properly increases attack speed (was haste). * Solitude now increases Fury and Pain generation (was an increase to damage dealt). ;Druid * Restoration ** Abundance’s Healing Touch cast time bonus is no longer reduced in PvP situations. ** Fortified Bark has been replaced by Entangling Bark: *** Entangling Bark grants the target of your Ironbark Nature’s Grasp, which roots the first two enemies that attack the target. Nature’s Grasp will not proc if the enemies are already affected by Entangling Roots or Mass Entanglement. ** Nourish no longer reduces the cast time of Healing Touch. ** Revitalize has been redesigned: ** Rejuvenation (and Rejuvenation (Germination)) grant the target 2 stacks of Revitalize. Revitalize will heal the target for 2x spell power and increase the duration of Rejuvenation or Rejuvenation (Germination) by 3 seconds (whichever has the lowest remaining duration). ;Hunter * Beast Mastery ** Beast Mastery PvP template agility has been reduced by 5%. ** Separation Anxiety has been redesigned: *** Separation Anxiety increases your pet’s (and Hati’s) movement speed by up to 50%, and damage taken reduced by 25%. Effect only occurs when your pet is 20 or more yards away from you, and scales up to your pet at 50 yards away. ** The Beast Within’s Bestial Wrath cooldown reduction has been reduced to 10 seconds (was 15 seconds). ** Wild Protector reduces damage done to allies by 10% (was 15%). ** Go for the Throat has been removed. ** Dire Beast: Hawk replaces Go for the Throat. ** Dire Beast: Basilisk replaces Dire Beast: Hawk. ** Interlope replaces Misdirection: *** If your pet is within 10 yards of your Interlope target, the next hostile spell will be redirected to your pet. Once this occurs, your pet will redirect the next 3 seconds of hostile spells. *** Interlope’s cooldown begins when the aura is consumes. * Marksmanship ** Scatter Shot now replaces Bursting Shot. ** Scatter Shot’s cooldown has been increased to 30 seconds to match Bursting Shot. ** Gust of Wind reduces the cooldown of Scatter Shot. ** Spray and Pray has been removed. ** Ranger’s Grace now replaces Spray and Pray. ** Ranger’s Grace reduces the remaining cooldown of Aspect of the Turtle, Aspect of the Cheetah, and Exhilaration by 5 seconds when casting Aimed Shot on a Vulnerable target. ** TNT has been redesigned: *** Bursting Shot’s radius is increased by 30%. *** Bursting Shot applies Concussive Shot to all targets hit. ;Mage * Frost ** Burst of Cold damage bonus to Cone of Cold reduced to 400% (was 800%). ;Paladin * Retribution ** Hammer of Reckoning has been redesigned. ** Allies with your Greater Blessings taking damage grants you a stack of Reckoning. ** Consume 50 stacks of Reckoning to throw a hammer and gain Avenging Wrath / Crusade for 6/12 seconds. ** Lawbringer is now applied to all initial targets hit by Judgment. This does not work with spreading effects such as Judge Unworthy. ** Seraphim’s Blessing now causes your next Flash of Light to be instant cast. Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds (was 60 seconds). ;Priest * Shadow ** Driven to Madness now grants 12 Insanity over 3 seconds when attacked. ** Mind Trauma has been redesigned: ** Fully-channeled Mind Flays (duration ends normally, this will not count a late refresh on Mind Flay) steal 1% haste from the target for 20 seconds. If the target’s Mind Trauma debuff is removed by any source (dispels, duration ending), the Priest loses that amount of stolen haste. Only 10% haste can be stolen per target, up to 20% haste total. ;Rogue * Subtlety ** Dagger in the Dark’s radius is increased to 20 yards (was 10 yards). ** Dagger in the Dark’s duration is increased to 10 seconds (was 5 seconds). ** Dagger in the Dark no longer activates during Shadow Dance, only Stealth or Vanish. ** Veil of Midnight no longer activates when Shadow Dance ends, only Stealth or Vanish. ** Phantom Assassin has been redesigned: Phantom Assassin now increases your critical strike chance by 35% while Stealth or Shadow Dance is active (including Vanish). ** Thief’s Bargain no longer increases your damage while stealthed, now always increases your damage by 10%. ** Thief’s Bargain now reduces maximum health by 15% (was 25%). ** Thief’s Bargain now reduces Vanish’s cooldown by 60 seconds (was 90 seconds). ;Shaman * Spiritual Recovery now additionally increases the minimum and maximum speed of Ghost Wolf by an additional 10%. * Elemental ** Frost Shock’s PvP duration now scales correctly with Maelstrom: 4-8 seconds based on Maelstrom consumed (was 8-8 seconds based on Maelstrom consumed). ** Fire and Ice has been redesigned: *** Your Flame Shock and Frost Shock no longer consume up to an additional 20 Maelstrom. The duration of your Frost Shock and Flame Shock is increased by 100%, and the damage of your Frost Shock is increased by 100%. ;Warlock * Affliction ** Endless Affliction now increases the duration of Unstable Affliction by 6 seconds, but now causes Unstable Affliction to deal the same damage over time as without the talent. ** Nightfall (new talent) replaces Death’s Embrace: *** Nightfall gives Corruption ticks a chance to reduce the cast time of your next Seed of Corruption by 100%. ** Amplified Afflictions has been removed. ** Gateway Mastery (new talent) replaces Amplified Afflictions: *** Increases the range of Demonic Gateway by 20 yards. *** Decreases the cast time by 30%. *** Players can use your gateway 30 seconds more often. * Destruction ** Bane of Havoc now has a 45 second cooldown. ** Wreak Havoc now affects Bane of Havoc’s cooldown. PROFESSIONS * Obliterum-modified items can now be increased to a maximum item level of 885 (was 875). ;Alchemy * Significantly increased the drop/proc chance to receive rank 3 recipes. * The amount healed by Ancient Healing Potions and Ancient Rejuvenation Potions was increased. ;Cooking * Added , a new item that can be used to complete the next 5 Nomi recipe researches instantly. Nomi Snacks can be obtained from any Nomi research, and it is tradeable. ;Mining * Significantly increased the proc chance to start each of the rank 3 questlines. ;Herbalism * Significantly increased the drop/proc chance to start each of the rank 3 questlines. ;Skinning * Significantly increased the drop chance to start each of the rank 3 questlines. ;Tailoring * Bloodtotem Saddle Blanket comfort reduced by 50% to thwart the Burning Legion. UI * Death Knight Runes are now sorted from left to right based on their cooldown status, to make it easier to differentiate between available runes and those on cooldown. Each specialization now has a different rune color. * The Warlock soul shard UI has new art. * Unobtainable battle pets are now hidden from the list unless collected. * A death counter has been added to the Mythic Keystone tracker. * Dispellable debuffs have been added to friendly nameplates. ;Appearances * Arsenal: Armaments of the Silver Hand now includes the Silver variant of the 1-Hand mace. This will be added retroactively to characters who have purchased the armament. * Pandaria Challenge Dungeon sets have been added to Appearances for players who have completed them. * The Appearance Collection now includes Holiday cosmetic items, which can be transmogged during the holiday. * Favoriting an appearance in your Appearance Collection will now soulbind the item granting you the appearance. ;Premade Groups * Mythic Keystone level searches will now display flexible results. For example, searching for “+5” will also display results for “+4” and “+6”. * Groups under the Questing category will be delisted when it reaches a full party. PTR notes Media Images Videos File:Legion_Patch_7.2.5_—_Survival_Guide File:The_5_Major_Features_of_Patch_7.2.5!_World_of_Warcraft_Legion References See also * Public client builds * World of Warcraft: Legion * World of Warcraft: Legion Companion App External links ;Official patch notes ;News Lore 05/24/2017 12:40 AM}} Lore 05/16/2017 10:30 PM}} Lore 05/09/2017 10:34 PM}} Lore 05/03/2017 12:11 AM}} Lore 05/03/2017 01:16 AM}} Lore 04/26/2017 10:15 PM}} Lore 04/18/2017 10:01 PM}} Lore 04/12/2017 01:12 AM}} Category:World of Warcraft patches